powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginary Fiend
Imaginary Fiend is the fist part of the ninth episode of season 2 of the Powerpuff Girls. I aired on February the 9 of 2000. In this episode Blossom, Bubbles and Butercup have to save the school from Patches, an evil imaginary friend created by Mike a new kid in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Summary The episode starts with the Narrator saying it's famous line: "The city of Townsville..." Then adding: " A Friendly place that awakens every morn, with the friendly sound of friendly children, heading of to a friendly day of education" In a panorama of Townsville we can see how kids from every house join in the street and head to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten except one who lethargically follow slowly. The kids rush to the entrance of the Kindergarten just as the bell rings, but the one who walks slowly stops at the entrance and stare at the door. Ms. Keane opens the door and greets him by saying: "Well, hi there! We been expecting you... Come on in! Don't be shy..." In the classroom Ms. Keane addresses the class room saying that she has a "little surprise". Blossom suggest that she is getting a "nose job", Bubbles says she is getting married while Butercup says that she is getting fired. Though Ms. Keane seems some what irritated by their comments she says: "No, not that kind of surprise" and introduces the new student Mike Believe, but Mike shyly hid behind Ms. Keane legs in fear of the other students. Ms. Keane tells Mike to take a sit and he sadly walk to his chair in the back of the room. Bubbles greets Mike on his way, but he doesn't respondent and keeps walking as the other students watch. In recess Mike sits alone in the sand box when a mysterious noise is heard. Then Mike looks around as if he heard someone called him. His eyes fix at some point in space above him and he stars talking to himself while girls watch him. Buttercup insist that Mike is weir, but bubbles defend him saying that there is nothing wrong with talking to yourself and she herself starts to talk to herself. Back in class Mike starts laughing alone and says: "That's funny. Yeah, I think girls are gross too" When Ms. Keane asked; "Mike, who are you talking to?" Mike responds: "My new friend, Patches" Everybody, except Bubbles, starts to laugh. In the following of the class, Mike is found guilty of several mischievous action, as trowing a paper ball at Bubbles, dipping a girl's hair in green paint, and drawing a line in the "c" of Blossom's spelling bee so that the word "cookie" reads as "dookie". Because of this Mike is punished by Ms. Keane saying that she think he need a "time out" and he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. In story time, Ms. Keane is about to read the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, when Bubbles notice the chair behind Ms. Keane move by itself. Ms. Keane fall to the floor and, naturally, blames Mike, who was behind her, for the movement of the chair. Bubbles defends Mike saying that she the chair move by itself, but Patches Blossom is skeptical when Ms. Keane's apple flies in the air and land on Blossom's head. Then a chair and a can of paint are thrown trough the air, and Bubbles come to the conclusion that Patches must be the one behind this. Then the words "Ha Ha Ha Ha you can't stop me!!" are written on the board. The Girls try to stop Patches, but Buttercup, speeding towards a can flying in the air, smashes into the wall. Blossom trip's while flying and smash in a pile of clothes. And Bubbles flies to the board Patches is erasing, but is top by a cloud of charcle dust. The Girls then are knocked out by Patches who then write on the Board: "Poor little powerpuffs! can't you be more creative than that? Im waiting" The girls feel defeated when Bubbles says she images they finally met their match, immediately Blossom has the idea of imagining their own imaginary friend to combat the evil Patches. The Powerpuff Girl's Imaginary friend is a mixture of the Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup favorite qualities, being strong, smart, and a bunny. Powerpuff Girls's Imaginary friend is a female bunny scientist, with glasses, a red ribbon on her head, a "pretty dress" and combat boots. She Beat up Patches, who was eating, breaking Patches and Ms. Keane's desk in a looney-tune style. When Powerpuff Girls's Imaginary friend is ready to go Blossom says "Thanks!", Buttercup says "Your cool!", but Bubbles says: "Wait! Im going to miss you!" assure Bubbles that she will be in her imagination, "Hanging out with her other imaginary friends", but when Bubbles suggest kooz as a friend she says: "You mean that Kooz jerk? No, thanks" At the end of this episode the Narrator finished with it usual line; "Once again the day is save thanks to the Powerpuff Girls...", but adds "At least i think so..." referring to the way Powerpuff Girls's Imaginary friend actually defeated Patches. Trivia *After Blossom comes out of a pile of clothes, she is dressed in a blue winter hat and a red coat. This is a reference to Eric Cartman from "South Park", another (TV-MA-rated) show that was running at the time. *When the Bunny confronts Patches she quickly beats him up. She finishes the fight with a very looney-tune inspired act where she filled Patches up with helium, causing him to blow up like a balloon and then releasing him and having him fly away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2